<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between The Meetings by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057184">Between The Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi'>Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America would definitely be an Eagle Scout though, Battleship, Bets &amp; Wagers, Betting Pool, Boy Scouts, Chapter 1 is table of contents, Comedy, Fluff and Crack, France's beautiful hair, Gen, Hair Braiding, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mostly just the nations being dumbasses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, like cheating at a game not relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple vignettes focusing on the nations of Hetalia interacting with each other, mostly to comedic ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; France (Hetalia), America &amp; Monaco, France &amp; Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - America braids France's hair</p><p>Chapter 2 - England and Spain play battleship</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. French Braid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>France leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his silken locks and wondering whether he should put it up. The heat suffusing the room was to be expected with the meeting taking place during summer in Washington D.C., but that didn’t mean France had to enjoy the humid air.</p>
<p>He thumbed the elastic hair tie in his pocket, wondering if putting up his hair would ruin the aesthetic of his outfit. He was the representation of beauty, after all, and it would be a disappointment to the others if he didn’t maintain his image –of this, he was certain. </p>
<p>The hair tie was placed between his teeth as his hands dug into his luscious hair. He crafted a bun and held it in place as he felt what little breeze was to be offered by the ceiling fans graze his bare neck. France sat there, debating where this minor improvement in temperature was worth the potential ruin of his Look™.</p>
<p>As the mid-morning break approached its end, the countries started to trickle back into the meeting hall. He didn’t hear footfalls, so he was surprised when he heard someone speak up right behind him.</p>
<p>“Whatcha doing France? Forget your hair tie or something?”</p>
<p>France craned his neck, though it was unnecessary as he could tell it was America who was behind him, if not from his accent than from his volume alone.</p>
<p>“I’ve got one.” France spoke, able to articulate reasonably well since only his teeth were holding the object in place. “Just trying to decide.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve got an idea, let me!”</p>
<p>And without permission, America replaced France’s hand with his own. His fingers were a little thicker than France’s, but they moved dexterously enough, sectioning and twisting and layering strands. France relaxed under the steady motions, his scalp tingled just this side of pleasantly as America pulled one or two strands tighter than the others. America reached around his head and plucked the hair tie from his mouth and tied of the end, finishing his work all too soon.</p>
<p>Curious at what the young country had done, France pulled out his phone and reversed the camera to see… a perfectly braided crown? How? How had he?</p>
<p>France looked over his shoulder, somehow expecting to see someone else in America’s place, someone more likely to have crafted this cosmetological wonder, but it was the same America, smiling down at France like it was business as usual.</p>
<p>“Where did you learn how to do this?”</p>
<p>America’s smiled widened, an excitable pride that shaved a few years off his already youthful expression.</p>
<p>“Boy Scouts!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by:<br/>https://me.me/i/france-discovering-that-america-is-actually-really-good-at-braid-3900480</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Battleships and Bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re just scared I would beat you.” Spain teased, his barely perceptible lisp only adding to the taunt.</p>
<p>“As if,” England scoffed as he crossed his arm imperiously. “I wasn’t scared in 1588, and I’m sure as hell not scared now.”</p>
<p>“Then prove it.” Spain smirked as he gestured to the empty chair that sat across the small table. “Show me that you didn’t lose all your skill when you lost your empire.”</p>
<p>The gathered crowd murmured at the verbal barrage and only grew louder when England finally eased himself into the seat. The old chair creaked minutely underneath his weight, but it couldn’t be heard underneath the loud voice that sailed above all others.</p>
<p>“Betting pool’s officially open!” America shouted from the other end of the conference room. The nations interested rushed towards America and began to shove fistfuls of currency, foreign and domestic, towards him.</p>
<p>America, standing above the crowd thanks to the podium stage, gestured to Monaco, who sat primly to his right with a cashbox, calculator, and notepad. She silently gathered the money in one hand while she expertly counted the odds with other, all while America wheeled and dealed the frantic crowd with the skill of a Texan auctioneer.</p>
<p>In under three minutes all bets were placed and the attention was back on the fighters. Spain smiled at England, who snarled like he’d bitten into an especially unpleasant lemon. Spain rested his chin in his hand with a coy demeanor. England’s arms were crossed in a belligerent front. Both were equally ready to tear the other down.</p>
<p>“Alright, bets are on and the players are set. Spain, as the challenger, will call the coin toss.” The referee, Switzerland, intoned.</p>
<p>Switzerland flipped a 1-franc coin as Spain called heads while it was midair. Switzerland caught the coin and nodded.</p>
<p>“Heads it is. Spain moves first. Are you both ready?”</p>
<p>Spain and England both nodded, not taking their eyes off the other.</p>
<p>“Ready. Set. Battle!”</p>
<p>“C8.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Miss!” England cackled as they placed the pegs on the board.</p>
<p>“A1?” England asked.</p>
<p>“Miss.”</p>
<p>England cursed softly as they marked the spot on their boards.</p>
<p>Five minutes went by before a ship was found, and once England had discovered Spain’s destroyer, he had it sunk within the next four turns.</p>
<p>“Ha, first ship down.” England gloated once the ship was removed from play.</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t get too cocky, mon ami.” France cooed as he hung over England’s shoulder. “What’s that charming saying you’ve got? Don’t count your chickens <em>before </em>they hatch?”</p>
<p>“Oi, sod off!”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Spain considered, chin between thumb and lip before grinning. “Got anything at B4?”</p>
<p>England growled as his answer and Spain’s smile grew wider. “Oh come on, tell me the ship, amigo. I have to know how big it is, after all.”</p>
<p>“Tch, my patrol boat.” England spat venomously.</p>
<p>The crowd erupted in oohs and ahs at the discovery of the most tactically vital ship. China, Ireland, and India begged Monaco and America to reopen the betting pools so they could change, but the two were steadfast in their rules and sent them away.</p>
<p>“Hm, not so cocky are we, <em>Angleterre</em>.” France cooed, once against leaning over England’s shoulder. England carelessly swatted at the man, eyes on his own gameboard, before his frantic mind connected the dots.</p>
<p>“Before? B4?! You cheeky bugger!” England roared as he leaped from his seat and wrapped his hands around France’s throat.</p>
<p>“Calm down, England. Let’s just continue our game.” Spain tried to placate his opponent, who simply turned his ire away from France and onto Spain.</p>
<p>“Continue? When you’ve cheated? How could you suggest such a thing with a straight face?”</p>
<p>Spain smirked. “The man who once used pirate vessels to defeat me is crying about a game being unfair?”</p>
<p>England snarled before collapsing back into his seat. “I thrashed you before and I’ll do it again. F9.”</p>
<p>“Miss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t decide who would win, so I decided to leave it at that. Though to be honest, the only real winners here were Monaco and America with that betting pool of theirs.</p>
<p>1588 was the year England defeated the Spanish Armada.</p>
<p>China, Ireland, and India are amongst the highest gambling countries in the world and I thought they would have likely voted for England winning due to past colonization and knowing how strong a naval power he was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>